The other one
by Zexalloverforever39
Summary: Raina Kastle enrols into Heartland Academy to find her brother who they now she's dead , what she didn't expect was to be reunited with a few friends, and a few enemies, Raina is sucked into one last war against ba Ian world and needs all her friends support to go through this again(set in zexal II) rated T just in case
1. Future and past, Astral World?

**hey guys call me call me zexallover this is my first FIC so plz no flames**

 **meet my OC Raina: get out here stop watching TV**

 **Raina: but it's soooo dramatic, did you know-**

 **me: yeah, yeah, say the the disclaimer**

 **Raina:sigh, zexallover doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal otherwise I'd be in it and** **Trey** **will have a crush on me, hopefully**

Chapter1: Begin with the end

I stare down in defeat, it was almost over, I was losing to my brother even if he is a barian. I look up at Yuma and Astral, their lives are depending on me, I finally look up at Reginald or Nash or whoever he has chosen to live as, no matter what, to me, he will always be my big brother

 **-** **years before (pre-canon) Raina's pov**

,we were on our way from a general meeting I have no idea why mom and dad drag me Reginald and Rio into these things. Being 5 I had just gotten to sleep when I woke up to the usual sibling bicker.

," Reginald when we get home will you teach me how to duel?"

," sure only if you stop crying like a baby,"

," I thought you kids said you'd be asleep," mom said

," I hope you're asleep Raina,"

," yes, mommy," I lisped, suddenly I noticed a truck coming towards us and instinctively screamed, mom was scared for the first time, I was scared to see her like this, shocked and screaming, dad swerved, Reginald was hugging me and Rio all three of us were terrified. All I remember was a crash and then darkness.

I woke up with a start," where am I," I said to myself it was strange and dark and cold, bout then I saw a blue glow that chased the darkness away. I looked and myself and freaked, I was a blue ghost, with medium, jagged blue hair and a blue dress. I tried to walk but I was bought to the air and started floating. I went on and found a beautiful place, I tried floating and crashed into someone, he was a mix of blue and white light and had strange marking and gems all over him, he looked surprised to see me.

," yo-you can float? He questioned, not knowing what to say I said

,"I don't know,"," where am I ," he looked at me suspiciously and gasped

," you are the girl from the astralian legends,"

,"the what?," I questioned, I began to wonder if I was dreaming

," tell me, are you human," I raced through my mind the word human seemed familiar, I probably was," I think so I say, my name is Raina, that's all I remember,"

," come this is Astral World, let me take you to our leader Eliphas, he will be happy to see you, my name is Astral, come I will help you to float," he extended his hand and I took it because my gut told me he was trustworthy, but another thought raced through my mind," who am I ?,why am I here ?, what is this Astralalian legend and why am I in it?," my thought where cut out by racing through Astral World halfway through I realised Astral let go but I didn't care I got the hang of it, hopefully I would get answers from Mr. Eliphas.

 **A/n: aaaaaand that's it for now you like it kid *nudges Raina in the stomach**

 **Raina: ouch, loved it and I'm the same age as you, anyway**

 **me: you do realise I have the power to turn you into a baby, and rub you out * whips out an o/c rubber**

 **raina: Now don't btw for my birthday I want a toothless plushie**

 **me: take out John Cena, prove unicorns exist, bring vector to my birthday**

 **raina: *spitake* forget it**

 **anyway rate and review please wow my creative juices are flowing bye**


	2. Astralian Legends, here comes Akemi!

**hey guys I'm back YAY so I had a serious case of writers block and I felt insecure with having pressure on my options for GCSE and had friend troubles but we're okay. So, I checked my email after a while and found people ACTUALLY want me to continue so shout outs to:**

 **Akiza Blackmore: for being my first and only reviewer, thanks soooo much that warmed me up knowing you wanted to read more**

 **MIKU TAKARAK, romancebookworm and shiningstar786 for following this story**

 **Catloverx, MIKU TAKARAK, dragon62girl, romancebookworm and shiningstar786 for favouriting this story**

 **that's all for now, ZEXAL out**

 **ooh, also I don't own ZEXAL OR YUGIOH otherwise my dreams will be a reality**

Me and Astral were flying for some time when we reached a beautiful place, words couldn't describe it, we went round and into a great place with stained glass windows. The room glowed a perfect blue and at the centre was... someone . He didn't look like a person nor did he look like an alien, almost like a mix of both, he was blue with yellow-gold hair and gold clothes, by the way he looked I could tell he was important, but he also scared me a little his eyes had some sort of coldness in them.

," Astral, is that a human," he questioned sternly but with a hint of curiosity

," i am not really sure, I took her word for it, however she seems to have a case of memory loss," astral explained

Eliphas looked at him and looked at," what do you remember of human life,?" He asked

," A name, Raina," I replied, Eliphas had taken a pale blue script that was chipped, but glowing it looked extremely old.

," A million years from now a girl will be trapped here, saved from death, she will come to save Astral World and its inhabitants, along with a boy and an Astral being, all three combined can create the power to save us all," he recited

," Astral," he said staring at him

," yes," astral asked

," Take this girl under your wing and train her, give her a special name suitable for her form, you can go,"

Astral took me and we flew out into the beautiful world. I saw endless blue going off into a dark black in the sky and asked Astral," What is that dark planet," astral glanced at me and replied," Barian World

for some reason I said," it harnesses terrible power," and my eyes went dark, Astral noticed this and quickly said

," so, we must give you a name for your astral form let me see, Akemi," he said smiling

," Akemi I like that okay, i'll be Akemi, are there places I should avoid," I asked

astral was thinking for a moment and then said," that dark planet, I will explain later just trust me," he said looking in my eyes. I knew I could trust him so I nodded and he took me to see someone called Ena

 **WHOOO YES PUMPED that was just what I needed after a tiring long day of school I met more of my kind(anime lovers) and I felt drugged.**

 **Raina: can you hurry my past up a bit I want to get into more of how I met Trey :)))))))))))**

 **Me: stop smiling like an idiot, you'real basically me so we both love Trey**

 **Raina: I know that, but I got a better chance than you SISTER**

 **Me: anyway please favourite, review or follow this fanfic if you liked it and I'm looking for someone to pop up in later chapters as one of those tough, rock hard beasties you just love, so if you have someone you think'll be good for it pm me his/her details. Sayonara my darlings**


End file.
